


On the Road

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 13, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Reporter Vision's week on tour with rock star Wanda is at an end, or is it?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	On the Road

Vision stood backstage listening to the final song of the night. Despite the music not being to his taste, he could not deny the infectious energy of the music. He found his toe tapping unconsciously. After a week touring with the band, listening to all their new and old material, he thought he could get used to their style.

Wanda looked just the same as the first day he had met her after a different show. All black eyeliner, red corset, and short black leather skirt. But now he also knew another side of her, the side that wore baggy pajamas and ate ice cream out of the tub at 3 am. He had had a slight crush on her since the band had come on the scene, but now he was even more hopelessly intrigued.

But his week with the band was done. His article was due in two days. Then, it would be on to the next band, the next story. They may have talked together every night this past week and laughed and enjoyed themselves, but Vision did not flatter himself that she would remember him once he was out of sight. She could have anyone she wanted as the lead singer of the most popular new band in the world.

When they finished the set, the crowd’s roaring did not die down for some minutes. So much so that the band encored not one but three songs. The end of the show was delayed even further by the bandmates signing autographs and talking to fans.

It was one thing Vision had not anticipated when he met Wanda, Natasha, Okoye, and Hope. They never forgot a single fan and would stay hours longer at a venue if their manager didn’t urge them on to the next stop. He admired that greatly, sure to include those details in his piece.

When they finally made it back to the tour bus, Vision bade them all good night. He could not ignore Wanda’s wink at him, so he sat up sometime waiting for her. He brought out her favorite ice cream that was freshly stocked and two spoons.

Eventually, Wanda snuck down from her bunk and sat next to him on the bench behind the kitchen table in the bus. Vision smiled at the now-familiar long-sleeved shirt that almost completely covered her hands. She excitedly reached for a spoon, taking a scoop in her mouth with an expression of pure bliss. “Thanks for getting this ready for me.” They both took a few more bites, just as they’d been doing every night he’d been there. “Did you like the show?”

“It was excellent.”

“Do you think you could come to like our music more than jazz?”

“I would not go quite that far.” One of their first proper conversations had been to argue the merits of various music styles. The remained stubbornly opposed to each other’s tastes. They had to agree to disagree.

She pouted at him, but let it go. Her expression instantly turned more playful. “Thanks for your help with the amp today. You’d make a good roadie.”

“I will keep that in mind if I ever need a second career.”

“You know, we do have an opening, actually.”

“Oh?” Vision was not sure where she was going with all this. The crew that handled their equipment was a smooth-running machine. They did not seem to need any more help.

Wanda bit her lip. Vision was watched her face carefully. She paused far longer than she usually did. “And, I was thinking, can’t writing be done anywhere?”

“Yes…” he answered slowly, still not certain what she was trying to say.

She stared at him as if willing him to understand. He was sure his continued bafflement must be obvious because she breathed out in a rush, “And you always talk about all the places you want to visit. We’re going to some of the places on your list on this tour.”

Her true meaning struck him like a brick. He could hardly believe his ears or his interpretation. “Are you asking me to stay on tour with you?”

She blushed a charming shade of red. “If you want.” She looked down at her hands, playing with the rings she still wore and her loose sleeves. “I just thought, it’s a win-win for everybody. The band gets more publicity and you get a change of pace that might inspire you.”

The rational part of Vision’s mind rebelled at that idea. To upend his whole life to follow a woman he had only known for a week sounded ridiculous. The last most spontaneous plan he had agreed to was taking an impromptu road trip back in college. But looking at her tentative, hopeful grin, all he could think was that he wanted to know her more. He wanted to see if this pull he felt toward her was more than simple attraction.

His editor had loved his notes on the feature so far. She would likely agree to an extension or possible series. And Wanda did have a point. His ideas had been flowing more freely in this new environment.

He looked her directly in the eye. “Yes.”

“Really?” Her whole face lit up, and Vision felt he had made the correct decision.

“Yes, thank you for the invitation.”

“Great! We can work out all the details tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” She chuckled at his formal phrasing, it felt like she was laughing with him, not at him. “But if I am to stay here longer, I think I must introduce you to proper music.”

Wanda leveled a challenging stare at him. “Oh, must you?”

Vision would not back down from this point, though he was mostly joking. “Yes, I must.”

“Fine.” She gave him an exaggerated sigh, her eyes still twinkling. “Do your worst.”

He selected his favorite song and shared his headphones with her. They happily spent the rest of the night trading songs back and forth, teasing each other for their poor taste, but laughing and enjoying themselves all the while.


End file.
